rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Marwnad
Marwnad is the taciturn but charismatic ringleader of a secret Elven death-cult known as the Keepers. From the hidden base of Dinas Gwaelod, she plots the downfall of the Council of Elders in Prifddinas and the restoration of Dark Elven rule - ideally with herself as queen. Appearance Marwnad is a little above average height for her sex and species. Her body is an enviable hourglass shape, and her limbs are perfectly toned. Her skin is fair, with a hint of warm olive tone, and her hair is a rich, ashy brown. She would be very attractive - except that her dark, cruel smile never quite reaches her guarded, violet eyes. Biography Background Marwnad's origins are obscure. It is generally believed that she is from an old Iorwerth family but was orphaned at an early age. During the the Elven Civil War, she rose rapidly through the ranks of the Iorwerth military, first as a scout and later as an assassin, despite her differences of opinion with her commander Morvran; and in the closing years of the war, her exceptional record and zeal gradually earned her way into Lord Iorwerth's most trusted inner circle. On his death, and with the destruction of the Dark Lord, Marwnad scorned those of her clan, such as her old commander, who made peace with the rebels. Rallying a band of other Dark Elven loyalists, she founded her own secret Dark Elven rebel faction: they became the Ceidwaid y Tywyllwch, the Keepers of the Dark. Against the Light She first tracked down the magician Mathonwy, one of the old Lord Iorwerth's most powerful allies, and enlisted his help in building the secret base known as the Deephold deep beneath the Underground Pass. The return of Seren to Prifddinas initially shook the loyalty of some of Marwnad's followers, prompting a purge and a renewed focus on the ideals of the Dark Lord. The combined strength of Marwnad's and Mathonwy's personalities was sufficient to rally the others and prevent the secret of the cult getting out. Once this crisis had abated, Marwnad left the completion of her stronghold in Mathonwy's capable hands in order to enlist with House Telemmaitë in her search for allies. Joining as a warrior, her martial skill saw her rise rapidly through the ranks and she swiftly gained the ear of their ruler Nolfinwë. Ultimately however, Marwnad found him too preoccupied with matters East of the mountains, and she returned to Prifddinas without revealing her group to him, to continue her subversion and covert recruitment there. With the completion of the Deephold in Year 5 of the Sixth Age, Marwnad officially took up residence there, moving the bulk of her sect there except for the agents left behind in Prifddinas to recruit more cultists. These days her time is filled with running the day-to-day affairs of the group, planning her eventual takeover of Prifddinas, and presiding over the Keepers' regular gruesome death rituals. Mathonwy's Legacy Marwnad learned of the death of Mathonwy when she visited the charred remains of his home and discovered his body, after he failed to appear at a planned rendezvous. Aware that he had been pursuing an old flame of his named Fynnien for reasons of his own, Marwnad assumed that she was now in possession of all of Mathonwy's magical equipment and inventions. Disguising herself, she travelled to Lyam's house near Eagles' Peak, a location to which she knew Mathonwy had previously tracked Fynnien down. Claiming to be Fynnien's cousin, she gained Lyam's trust enough to learn that Fyn was living in the same valley, before teleporting away when she had what she needed to lead the planned raid on Fynnien's home. With five of her stealthiest scouts, in full Mourner garb, she ransacked the place, searching every possible hiding place for Mathonwy's artefacts, but finding only his crystal ball. Assuming Fynnien had already hidden the rest elsewhere, Marwnad waited just long enough to set fire to her house, in vengeance for Mathonwy's death, before fleeing the scene to plan her next move. (Excerpt 1: The Deep Seat.) Category:Characters Category:Elf Category:Antagonist Category:Female Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Iorwerth Category:Dark Elf